valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Taitus Of Hollowcrest
Character Stats Religion God you follow: Kordalus Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 7/10 Clay Pickaxe Clay Axe Basic Playing Cards ID Dragon Case Old Fishing Rod Empty Basket - 3 slots Feats Character Feats Race Feats Skills: +2 to all Handle Animal and +2 Balance Checks. Racial Feats: +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Move Silently checks, Halflings are experts at sneaking up on their targets and other unsavory types. Class Feats Talent Feats Own a patch of Land Can make Survivalist Crafts Abilities Class Abilities Sneak Attack: This skill is like the rogue ability with the following exceptions: Because the Trickster sneak attack is based on fooling the victim into thinking you will attack somewhere else, or not at all, it only works on an enemy once per battle. Your next attack deals 1d6 extra damage and can not be blocked or dodged. This bonus is increased every 30 levels. Bonus Abilities Base Attack Bonus: +1 Other Bonus Automatic Languages: Halfling, Common Bonus Languages: Draconic Knowledge: Arcana, Local, and Nature Biography Taitus Of Hollowcrest is a Young Male Halfling. At the age of 22, He stands 2' 11" and weighing 57lbs. Though his name does derive from his town of Hollowcrest, He is most known as Tai. With most of the people around him, He is seen as a man that always seems to grab peoples attention as he does his job of being a Magician by which most call him by Raiv where he pulled multiple tricks that creates a sense of illusion and mystery with what he does. Though coming from a very poor family as a child, He couldn't stand seeing his mother which worked so much for little pay in a dead-end job stay in the state of mind that she was in especially since the family he was in had split, His Father and Brother moving somewhere else and Him and his mother living together in a lonely small home. To his knowledge, They are no where to be found but he isn't as emotionally torn with his Father or Brother as he should but deep in his heart he does want to have an answer to where they are. When he was young, He found that the only comfort he found from being in his poor life style was a small deck of High Elven Playing cards which are finely lined in a light blue indents on each card that were given to him by his mother which she had bought from a shop for a very low price. In his time between life at home and out to the streets where he hung out with his friends he would always move the cards around, learning several card tricks to himself. This sparked his talent amongst his friends by which they saw how skillful he had maneuvered the cards which made their eyes light up. At first he would think they were crazy but this little spark he saw when he seen how amazed people were would bring him and his mother out from the poor part of town. Now they live in a middle class, Though he leaves most of his money with his Mother, he will often stroll around town, a natural charm like aura about him they makes him seem easier to approach than most others, Not to mention his outfit that he always wears which catches the attention of most nearby people. In his life, he has done most of the things that he wanted to do, Helping his mother, Obtaining Friends and Fans. He is lost and with everything he had ever dreamed of in his small life leads him astray, He is still the same charming Halfling that he is but something I wrong. He feels empty and without purpose. He does the same old show with the same tricks, He tries to put more flair into trying to perform tricks but he has lost motivation for what he does. He could try something new but he has this deep fear that no one will appreciate the things he does to make others happy and smile. Finding something that entertaining in something is always a constant struggle for him, His mind breaks in this thought that he hates to have that buries itself in the bottom of his heart. These tendencies to have these thoughts affect him greatly, he thinks to himself constantly , "Just keep moving forward, Find a new path." But he isn't having too much luck with that even with himself gaining the skills to be able to run a farm, With all goals he wanted achieve accomplished and with his mother in a happier state of mind, He finds himself thinking back to times before he learned about his talent, Thinking more of his Father and Brother, Thinking on how life could've changed if he hadn't accepted the card that were given by his mother. He remembers something his brother had told him when he was younger and more afraid of the world around him, the thought of his brother speaks to him as if he is there with him and says, "Never let something bring you down, You know who you are and if you EVER find yourself stuck, Run away. If you don't know who you are then go find yourself!" This brings Tai to tears, crying at how foolish he was to keep his brother and dad out of his memory for that long, Even if dad was a sad cruel man. With this thought in mind, Tai would bring himself to go to his mother and tell him about his plans along with the ache of land that he has purchased out near Avalon, She is saddened about the news but knows that he is old to make his own decisions so at the age of 20, He leaves Hollowcrest in search for a new purpose for what he wants to do, Bringing only the clothes that he wears, and the deck of cards that were given by his mother. He does his tricks that gathers some gold from those he shows on his journey but no where near the satisfaction that he wants in his life. His own thoughts wants to keep him down but he keeps himself positive and upbeat, the charm he naturally has but he constantly keeps his small case of depression from making people worry about him. This path that he travels leads him to the main city of the land, Avalon. With his cards and the skills of all the tricks he had done in the past with him brings him on a path that he couldn't ever possibly imagine.